An electroacoustic device generally includes a box which defines a cavity and an electroacoustic component installed in the cavity. To improve the sound effect of an electroacoustic device, sound absorption material may be encapsulated and then assembled in the cavity of the electroacoustic device. Thanks to the sound absorption material, when the electroacoustic component receives a control signal and generates sound, the pressure fluctuations at the cavity of the device may be suppressed such that the sound generation effect may be improved.
However, in this circumstance, the amount of sound absorption material is limited by the encapsulated structure, and modifications and improvements except for changing the site of the encapsulated structure or the type of sound absorption material are hard to make. Thus, the sound effect of the electroacoustic device is still limited.